mnmsupersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyouki
Yep, I can make that too. Kyouki ''is the codename currently used by Robert "Bob" Bayashi, a Japanese super and currently youngest member of The Guardians of O.R.D.E.R.. He had a brief but prominent run of successes as a superhero in Japan, but when his father Ginji "Johnny" Bayashi-- a Yakuza ''oyabun-- came under investigation Bob was urged to serve elsewhere for a time. A fortune teller sent him to England, where another sent him to join Delve's team, an assignment he's thus far been happy with. Kyouki is Wayne's player character. Skills and Powers Robert likes to joke that his best power is "being Japanese": true to stereotype he's remarkably intelligent, especially with mathematics and physics. He memorizes formulae easily and can do complex processes in his head quickly... often as a matter of necessity since a miscalculation with his powers could result in a useless (or dangerous) object. He's gifted with engineering and technology, and despite his youth is already known as an expert in the field of psi-related neurology. He's a well-rounded martial artist and isn't half bad at execution-style karaoke. Bayashi's family nearly all possess psychic powers, a common radioactive mutation acquired one generation prior, when Jiro Bayashi was a survivor of Nagasaki. Robert's powers are among the strongest: he can radiate a psychic field with a thought, and project physical force instantly to any spot in the field. He can concentrate the field and push against the ground with it, yielding rapid flight speeds (although a shock can disrupt this control, dropping him and anyone else he might be carrying along). The field constantly surrounds his body, offering some protection and superior strength. One unique property of the field is that it "syncs" with matter it contacts down to the molecular level, and with concentration Bob can psychically analyze that matter with precision normally only matched by the most powerful microscopes. Rather than use this ability to revolutionize chemistry or learn alchemy, Bob... usually uses it to transfer inocuous materials to weapons and other objects. Doing so is a two-step process: dematerialization, in which matter disintegrates in a rush of energy (accompanied by a flash of light and shimmer around the explosion of particles), and materialization, when it nearly instantly reforms in a shape Bob telekinetically constructs. Bob's control is best against simple objects; while he could theoretically reshape living matter as well, his limited knowledge of biology prevents it from working. The best he can usually do is heal wounds by stimulating the body's regenerative capabilities and remove impediments to its efficacy (such as disintegrating bullets a surgeon might not be able to get to, and turning scar tissue back to normal). As with nearly all psychics, Kyouki ''has a well-developed "sixth sense" and possesses rudimentary telepathy: direct mental communication, mind-reading, and aura reading (although so far only one at a time; the demands on his concentration are too great). He is resistant to mental powers and can pick up on other mental effects within his telekinetic field. One of his favorite uses of materialization is creating elaborate suits of armor, offering superior protection when he expects a tough fight ahead. Although his favorite, the armor is not his only defensive option: he can also choose to "go light" and rely on his psychic field for protection, deflecting attacks with telekinetic force. If he's not focused on defense at all, he can redirect his telepathic powers outwardly, clouding the minds of onlookers and preventing them from perceiving him with any sense (although this concealment doesn't help against non-conscious detection, like cameras; and it's often only good for one attack since a sufficiently provoked onlooker can try to "fight through" the mental "fog"). Backstory Robert was born on December 22nd, 1994, in Tokyo to Yakuza crime lord "Johnny" Bayashi and his wife Yukoki. The youngest of three, Yukoki had decided that was enough and, learning of her husband's affairs during her pregnancy; divorced him and took Bob and his older sister with her to California. Due to continuous legal wrangling, Bob moved back and forth from mother to father, Anaheim to Tokyo; repeatedly every few years, until his mother eventually won full custody when he was 15. However, Bob had gotten used to moving by then, and went back to Japan voluntarily after graduating from high school. Johnny used his influence and secured Bob a position with the super "troubleshooting" group SHIN, meaning "Truth." He served well for several months, dealing with some of worst the dark side of Japanese supers had to offer; but never truly fit in with his team, who all knew he'd essentially been given the job by his father in a shady exchange of favors. Bob got in the occasional altercation with a team member, but nothing too severe ever came of it, and he left before things could get worse. Robert claims the decision was his, but the point was moot: his father was targeted in a corruption probe, and even though nothing ever stuck, Johnny was under constant investigation, his influence diminished. Even the prestige of a super team couldn't outweigh the shame of being the son of someone under such suspicion, and Bob didn't even waste time debating the decision: he was out, the sooner the better. To be on the safe side he resolved to leave Japan itself until things were settled one way or another. Drawbacks and Complications ''Kyouki's ''biggest flaw is self-induced: his time with SHIN inculcated a sense of "superhero propriety" that he adheres fully to the spirit of. He almost always wears a "uniform" (an elaborate black long suitcoat with a red Ψ on the tie); even his created suits of armor have the Ψ symbol somewhere prominent. If accosted without such a symbol, he is obliged to let his opponents know who he is and that he possesses psychic powers before fighting back. Bob is still young and doesn't take damage well; he doesn't exactly have a glass jaw, but it is a noticeably lower pain threshold than many supers. He's also so unused to running-- when he has to move quickly, he uses telekinesis to fly there-- that he has some trouble dodging explosions or other "area" attacks. Use of his powers (especially telepathy) can cause severe headaches after a few hours if he doesn't take extra-strength medicine for it, and his powers cause tremendous strain in the presence of ''active ''radiation: prolonged exposure threatens his life. He has a mildly chauvinistic streak picked up from his father. It occasionally pops up in conversation with women, which is bad enough; worse, he tends to treat female opponents just a bit less seriously than men in combat, which has led to his just comeuppance more than once. Of course, the other side of chauvinism is chivalry, and he tends to favor female allies defensively, which can be exploited. Finally, Robert's most visibly noticeable flaw is a pronounced scar over his right eye, reaching from his forehead down to just above his mouth. The scar is a memento from a ''shuriken ''star that struck his face and eye, a throw that would have killed him had it not been slowed by his psychic field. While the attacker, a ''kunoichi, was caught, the damage couldn't be taken care of so easily: eye wounds were beyond Bob's ability to regenerate, and by the time it could be operated on some damage was permanent. The eye has glaucoma-like vision loss and can't see red (the latter deficiency mostly made up for by the red lenses on his omnipresent sunglasses, which is cosmetic over the left eye but fully functional over the right). After discussing the incident with his team and father, Bob resolved not to heal the scar, keeping it as a warning against being so careless again. Miscellaneous Trivia *Bob is an avowed marijuana smoker, first using it for legitimately medical reasons (it helps reduce pressure in the eye) but now just because he likes it. He rarely drinks, though, not liking sake and alcohol not being legal at his age in America. *While his "uniform" might give the impression that Bob just really likes suits and has a ton, he actually just has the one and re-transforms it into just like new at least once a day. *''Kyouki ''is one of many Japanese words that has different meanings depending on how it's written. They include madness/ecstacy, chivalry, "deadly weapon," and "surprise." *The basic concept for Bob's "dematerialize" power was inspired by the anime Scryed. Category:PC Category:Supers Category:The Guardians of O.R.D.E.R.